The power supply and voltage regulations for devices such as, for example, a central processing unit, a memory, or peripheral loads becomes a major challenge due to increasing demands in computing platforms. Recent years show an increasing demand for power supplies and power converters operating at high frequencies. In general it is desired to increase the switching frequency of the power supply. The increased switching frequency, however, causes more switching losses of the power switches which leads to lower converter efficiency. Therefore, one important challenge to power supply is a reduction of the switching losses and to increase the efficiency.